Insurance ratings for a vehicle may be based, in part, on the extent of damage, ease of repair of damaged parts, and repair cost of a vehicle in low speed impact events. One such event is the 15 kph, 100° angled, 40% offset, rigid barrier impact to the rear of the vehicle. In this impact mode, damage to the frame rail, back-light panels, rear floor panel, lift-gate, or deck-lid is undesirable. All these parts are welded together in a uni-body vehicle structure. It is desirable to contain the damage caused by low speed impact events only to fascia and bumper system assemblies that can easily be unbolted from the main vehicle body and replaced after appropriate repairs.
In a conventional bumper system, the crush-can and bumper beam are designed to avoid damage to the frame rail by avoiding the transfer of high loads to the frame rail. Crush space provided by the crush-cans is intended to limit the extent of damage to front and rear vehicle structures. A mounting plate is provided to secure the crush-cans to the frame rail to limit excessive displacement that may be caused by the in-coming barrier.